


A Different Perspective

by strangelyiron



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: After infinity war, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Supreme Family, Very fluffy, everyones happy, i literally don’t know how to tag so, peter says yeet, peter’s pov, the last thing i wrote was sad so i needed this, they become a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelyiron/pseuds/strangelyiron
Summary: The evolution of Ironstrange through Peter’s eyes





	A Different Perspective

Peter could tell something was up.

Mr Stark. had been distracted lately. And even more over proactive in the last few weeks. Peter suspected it was Avengers stuff that Mr. Stark was stressing about, but the way he acted seemed different from when he was dealing with a heavy work load- he seemed the type of stressed that Peter got when he was helplessly pining over a girl at school and didn’t know how to talk to her.  
He had no idea who exactly could be causing such a distraction to Mr. Stark- it was so intense that he even seemed to always want to look his best. From making sure his hair was styled just right, to always making sure his glasses sat perfectly perched up on his face. He also always seemed like he had somewhere he was supposed to be, sometimes seeming like he was watching the clock when Peter came to visit him, waiting for the time for him to leave so he could go to where he needed to go. Peter tried to visit the compound more often just to get to the bottom of what was going on with his favorite mentor, but every time he visited he was unable to get anything out of the Iron man. He would brush off Peter’s questions with things like

“I’m fine.” and “Just work stuff, don’t worry.”

when Peter expressed his interest in Tony’s mood changes. But it was always to no avail, so Peter decided to spend a little more time with another certain wizard that he had grown close to after everything.

Something seemed to be up with him too.

Peter liked to go over to the sanctum when he needed help on his homework, or when he just wanted some company when Ned was busy, since he was pretty close by. After the defeat of Thanos, it seemed like other-worldly threats were taking a break from trying to invade Earth, so Dr. Strange was usually at the Sanctum just doing stuff to keep him busy. Peter soon learned that the Doctor was a doctor for a reason as he was very smart and very good at helping him figure out the value of x in all different types of useless equations.

But similar to Mr. Stark, Strange seemed to be acting well, strange.

He was always worrying about something as well, seeming like he had something important to do right after Peter would leave, almost like he had someone he was going to try to impress.

What was it with these guys? Always trying to impress someone.

Peter picked up on Dr. Strange also being fidgety whenever he mentioned Mr. Stark and him acting the same. Peter began to wonder if the problems and stress his two favorite avengers (well Strange hadn’t officially said he was an avenger, just willing to help out) were somehow connected or about the same thing. Was there a big avenger secret that no one told him about? Peter tried to ignore it, but as the behavior of both Strange and Stark increasingly became more suspicious, his curiously grew more and more.   
-  
-  
In Peter’s defense he was just trying to ask ~~Mister-~~ Doctor Strange for help with his Physics homework.

He had entered the sanctum quietly like Strange had instructed him to do after the first time of having to scold him for making a very loud and obnoxious entrance according to Strange. (Peter didn’t consider entering and then saying YEET only slightly louder than normal was a loud and obnoxious entrance) He made his way up the stairs, looking for the sorcerer when he heard the voice of-

Was that Mr. Stark?

Confused but intrigued, Peter tip toed the rest of the way, climbing onto the wall when he reached the two men sitting on some sort of couch, facing away from him. He felt like maybe he would finally find out what was up with Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange, so he let his curiosity get the better of him as he hid behind the men and listened in on their already going conversation.

“Did you ever look this far into the future?” Tony asked, sitting really close to Strange Peter might add, he hadn’t seen Mr. Stark sitting that close to anyone really.

“No.” He heard him answer, “I only looked far enough to make sure everything would be okay.” Peter blinked a few times remembering when Strange had seen the different possibilities of the future, the three of them fighting together and learning more about each other, and he also remembers... dying. But he shook the thought out of his head. That was six months ago and he’s now alive and perfectly fine.

He saw Mr. Stark scoot even closer to Dr. Strange... woah what’s going on here?

“Good. Then there was no way you could have seen this coming.” Tony leaned in, bringing a hand up to Stephen’s cheek, Stephen not even hesitating to lean in too, meeting Tony in the middle as they kissed.

Peter almost had a heart attack. It all made sense now. Mr. Stark always trying to look good, and Doctor Strange always fidgeting whenever he went over, and always stressing about something. Now he could see that that something was each other and Peter couldn’t be more happy for his two favorite mentors.

Peter did a silent cheer arm to express his excitement, forgetting about the backpack he was wearing on his back as it shuffled a bit and made a noise. While Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange seemed too ~~busy sucking each others face~~ distracted to hear, Strange’s cloak turned its collar towards him, and Peter did his best ‘Please don’t say anything’ face to the cloak, but it showed no mercy. The cloak flew off of Strange and wrapped itself around Tony and Stephen to get their attention, pointing its collar behind them to alert them of the intruder. They both looked behind them seeing Peter trying his best to slowly and silently crawl out of the room.

“Oh, h-hey Mr. Stark, Mr., uh Doctor Strange. Nice to see you g-guys here.” He laughed nervously, seeing the unamused looks on both of the men’s faces.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Peter had already shot a web to swing himself out of the situation, “Anyway I gotta go, ha ha, bye guys!” He said swinging down the stairs and out the door.

When he finally got home and hopped into bed he smiled to himself, because he definitely could get used to his two favorite mentors being in love.   
-  
-

Peter just wanted to hang out with his two favorite mentors.

They had now been dating for three months, and Peter was their number one fan. He decided that Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange being together was the best thing to ever happen to him because not only did that mean he had two people looking after him, but they could always hang out the three of them together, and now he had two people to help him with his stupid homework. He enjoyed having two father figures to look up to, give him advice, and just really be there for him when he needed it. They would all usually do something together at least twice a week, Mr. Stark usually asking about school and making sure Peter was getting good marks. Dr. Strange was just the same, always asking about his grades and social life, just making sure he way okay.

“Doctor Strange! It’s me-“ Peter was cut off as the cloak wrapped itself around his mouth. Peter tried to pull it off of him, but stopped when he realized it was no use.

Peter swung his way into the sanctum for the fourth time this week, it was made a rule for him to announce his presence every time he came over now, however.

“Doctor Strange! It’s me-“ Peter was cut off as the cloak wrapped itself around his mouth. Peter tried to pull it off of him, but stopped when he realized it was no use.

After a few minutes, the cloak finally unwrapped itself from Peter’s face, making a gesture that looked like it would be a finger over lips if the cloak was a person, clearly telling Peter to keep quiet.

Peter nodded as the cloak gestured for him to follow it quietly. Peter tip toed after the cloak, following it to Dr. Strange’s bedroom, gesturing for him to stop once they were outside the door. It then used its collar to at the door for Peter to listen, looking almost excited.

Peter crouched down and leaned his ear against the door in attempt to hear what was going on inside. All he could hear was panting, his brows furrowing as he wondered what the cloak was trying to show him.

“I love you.” He heard a voice say, and he immediately knew it was the voice of none other than Mr. Stark.

“I love you too.” He heard the cloak’s owner say, smile apparent in his voice.

Peter knew instantly that this was the first time they’ve said the three words to one another.

If the cloak were a person it definitely would have jumped and cheered, the way it was moving around happily. Peter smiled too, happy that they both had finally said it after all this time. Peter could tell from that day on Titan when they all fought together that he saw something between them.

Peter suddenly just heard panting again, and decided to go home and see if Ned would hang out with him.

He definitely did not wanna know what else was going on behind that door, now that he thought about it.  
-  
-

This time it was Mr. Stark’s birthday, and everyone was having a good time. The Avengers threw Mr. Stark a get together at the compound, nothing too big, just all of them hanging out and having a bit of fun.

Peter sat with the minors, not having nearly as much fun as everyone else as he was 100% sober while most of the adults were well past their fifth drink.

He looked over, smiling to himself as he saw Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange on the couch, completely wrapped up in one another. Peter’s eyes looked for the cloak, which was not on Strange’s shoulders as per usual. In the past months the cloak and Peter had gotten friendly with one another, bonding over the fact that their favorite people were finally genuinely happy.

Just as he was looking away, the cloak landed on Peter’s shoulders, seeming excited about something. Peter pet the collar, knowing that if the cloak was excited about something he probably should be too.

Once the party started dying down, He saw Dr. Strange saying something to Mr. Stark that had him smiling like an idiot. It was when he saw Strange stand from the couch and get down on one knee that he now understood what had the cloak literally vibrating with excitement.

“Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?”

He saw Mr. Stark nod his head as his eyes got teary, Dr. Strange putting the ring onto his finger and standing up, pulling Mr. Stark into a kiss as everyone clapped, including him.

His two favorite people were gonna be happy forever, and that made him happy.  
-  
-

For some reason, both of the Stark-Strange’s had been acting weird around Peter the last couple weeks. They seemed worried about something again, almost like they had someone to impress again. Like guys you’re married, you don’t have to impress each other anymore. He didn’t know what they were hiding, but from past experiences of them acting weird and then him accidentally eaves dropping and finding out why, he figured when the time was right he would end up find out was going on with them.

What Peter didn’t expect was when it was Mr. and Mr. Stark-Strange’s turn to appear through a portal into his bedroom unexpectedly, wide smiles on their faces that seemed to distract him

from the official adoption papers Tony held behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: strangelyiron ((:


End file.
